Desde Ayer
by Hisame Sysyeh
Summary: Lo que pasó ayer, repercutirá en lo que pasará hoy, quizá tiene un poco de OoC y Lemoon ligero, Armin x Sucrette


Los Personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiKo y a Beemov, yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener.

**Desde Ayer**

Entre a la escuela por la puerta trasera, no podía correr el riesgo de encontrarme con Armin, no después de lo ocurrido anoche, si la suerte está de mi lado hoy no me lo toparía, lo que es poco probable, si no tuviera que entregar el ensayo para el profesor Farres, no hubiera venido, pero ni modo, lo único que debo hacer es entrar a clase y salir rápido a ver a Nathaniel para que me dé un justificante

He logrado avanzar hasta la sala de Delegados, solo unos metros más y…

-Oh Sucrette que bueno que te veo-

*Flash-Back*

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche, estaba en la casa de los gemelos terminando la tarea, Alexy me dejó haciendo todo y se fue de compras con Rosa

-muy bien! Por fin terminé- di un grito de realización y me dispuse a recoger mis cosas para irme, ya era tarde y mis padres me regañarían si….

-aaaaaaaaah!-

Escuché a Armin gritar

-Qué sucede?-

-se acabó la batería-

-eh en serio? Pensé que te habías dañado o algo así… exageras un poco no crees?-

-no es cierto-

-claro que si, quizá deberías salir un poco mas de los juegos, sabes a la que me refiero no?-

Ahí estaba yo dando mis súper consejos, como la chica buena que soy, intentando ayudar a un amigo, siendo sincera creo que si me pagaran por eso sería millonaria

-y eso como para qué?-

-pues para hacer otras cosas-

-como cuales?-

Porque no simplemente decía que sí?

-no sé… ejercicio?-

-hago suficiente ejercicio, podría tirarte en este instante si quisiera-

-me estás diciendo débil?-

-no, pero tómalo como quie…-

Lo empujé al sillón, él rio y me empujó también, pero con suavidad

-En serio eso es todo lo que tienes?-

Le pregunté burlándome

-por supuesto que no-

De pronto nos hayamos empujándonos, riendo como un par de estúpidos, hasta que claro, mi torpeza interrumpió, tropecé, caí al piso junto con Armin, sonreímos un instante, hasta caer en cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, era demasiado comprometedora, yo arriba con las piernas abiertas sobre su cadera, estoy segura de que me opuse roja, podía sentir un calor muy incomodo recorriendo mi cuerpo, luego lo miré a los ojos y lo bese, en ese momento me olvide de todo, no existía nada ni nadie más, solo él y yo, y el sabor de sus labio, juro que no existe nada más dulce, tan suaves, tan exquisitos, por qué lo hice? La verdad ni yo misma lo sé, fue como un impulso, algo automático, al escuchar unas llaves intentando abrir la puerta principal, me separé de èl y fui corriendo a por mis cosas, el momento en que Alexy abrió la puerta, salí corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

*Fin del Flash-Back*

Escuché un voz varonil detrás de mí

-Oh Sucrette que bueno que te veo-

-Oh Nathaniel me has asustado, qué necesitas?-

-Te sientes bien? estás actuando muy raro –

-Tú crees? Bueno eso no importa. Qué querías decirme?-

-Mira el señor Farres no podrá venir se enfermó y no podrá venir, podrías avisarle a…-

-Siiii Yo les aviso-

Salí corriendo, me pareció ver a Armin pasar.

Genial ahora solo debía encontrar a alguien más para que les diga lo del señor Farres, no pienso arriesgarme a verlo

-Iris-

-Hola Sucrette-

-necesito que me ayudes con algo-

-sí, dime-

-El señor Farres no podrá venir, podrías decirle a los demás?-

-Ósea que el ensayo se pospone, genial!-

-Si- sonreí -debo irme gracias Iris-

-hasta mañana-

Me despedí de ella y fui a la salida, escuchè un grito

-Hey Sucrette!-

Oh no es Alexy, qué haré? Seguro quiere preguntarme sobre lo de Armin, no aun no estoy lista, para verlo, bueno no ahora, primero debo aclarar mis ideas y sentimientos, corrílo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, me metí a la primera puerta que vi y puse el seguro, me adentré, era un baño, pero no lo reconocía, entonces alguien salió del fondo, maldición, tenía que pasarme esto a mí, era nada más y nada menos que el gamer del que estaba huyendo.

-Hey! qué haces aquí?-

Seguro que estaba molesto, no debí entrar al baño de chicos, ahora pensará que soy una acosadora

-m me escondía-

-de ¿quién? y ¿por qué aquí?-

-d de ti-

-como que de mí si yo estoy aquí-

-lo sé… pero Alexy me perseguía y creí que me preguntaría por lo que sucedió a..-

Me quedé sin palabras al recordar

-entiendo..-

Hubo un silencio incomodo, que no pude soportar, me dirigí a la puerta e intente abrir, pero algo me detuvo, él me abrazaba por detrás

-no te vayas-

-A Armin-

Se colocó frente de mí y aprisionó mis labios contra los suyos, con mucha prisa como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y mis brazos rodearon su cuello, teníamos la respiración agitada, pero no queríamos parar, era reconfortante sentirlo tan cerca, ahora definitivamente no importaba nada, detuvimos aquel apasionada beso, para tomar aire, me miró a los ojos, sus ojos que bellos eran, no recuerdo haber visto otros ojos que se le comparen, celeste, como el cielo en un hermoso día, pero qué estoy diciendo, ni el más bello firmamento se le podía comparar, me perdí en su mirada, tomo mi barbilla con sus dedos, delicadamente, se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez con más delicadeza, sus manos recorrían mis caderas Y las mías memorizaban su espalda, me tomó por la cintura y me sentó sobré los lavabos, abrí mis piernas para dejarle paso.

ADVERTENCIA ***LEMOON***

Me quitó el vestido que llevaba, dejándome solo en interiores, no pensaba que darme atrás, le quité la el saco y la playera dejando ver sus pectorales tan bien formados, nos volvimos a unir con un beso mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, pero me detuvo don sus manos

-n.. no Su, si lo haces no podré parar-

-n.. no importa, y..yo quiero…-

Cuando dije eso mi bra cayó al suelo al igual que sus pantalones, el resto de las prendas eran un martirio para ambos, yo ya no podía, más quería sentirlo, dentro, quería brindarle el mismo placer que él me brindaba, besé su cuello mientras me encargaba de dejarlo completamente desnudo, claro que él no se quedaba atrás, de un momento a otro nos encontramos sin ropa, mi intimidad pudo sentir su miembro eréctil, y era un infierno la espera.

-Su es.. estas lista?-

-s..si, ya puedes ah hacerlo-

Una lagrima resbaló sobre mi mejilla, la penetración dolía y aun así era algo delicioso, nos quedamos quietos por un momento hasta que el dolor disminuyo, entonces dio la primera embestida, sentí mi corazón salir, una descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mi piel se erizaba al ritmo en el que él iba, creía haber tocado el cielo, se veía jodidamente sensual sonrojado, y oírlo gemir y suspirar, entonces Armin aumento la velocidad, el dolor ya no se sentía y una serie de ondas eléctricas cargadas con placer, lujuria, deseo, ansiedad y sobre todo amor, inundaron mi cuerpo, estoy segura de haber llegado al paraíso, sobre mis piernas caía un liquido espeso.

Lo sentí descansar sobre mis hombros, mientras recuperábamos la respiración, besé sus hombros, y acaricié su cabello, se puso de pié y con mucha calma nos besamos.

-Su vamos a casa-

-eh si-

Nos vestimos rápidamente, seguí avergonzada por que ahora me veía desnuda y sonreía.

-Vamos a mi casa necesitamos un baño-

-pero puedo ir a mi casa y ahí-

Me cargo como si fuera una princesa y salimos del baño, incluso gritaba

-ella es mi novia, nadie se le acerque –

Paró frente a Alexy y le dijo

-no llegues a casa hasta muy tarde entendido?-

-todo mundo se quedó boquiabierto menos yo , que estaba muy sonrojada-

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, siéntanse libres de comentar

Hisame Sysyeh


End file.
